Antes, durante y después de la lluvia
by Queen Khione
Summary: La observó por un momento, atento. Con una dulzura que no suele ser sólo por un simple afecto, sino uno profundo y adherido al corazón con más fuerza. Three-shot.
1. Antes de la lluvia

¡Bienvenidos!

Antes de leer la historia tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos que me parecen importantes destacar. La historia es un AU, pero no de los que usualmente se adapta a nuestro mundo moderno, sino que ésta historia sigue ambientada en el mundo ninja, el único cambio que posee son las edades invertidas. En este caso, Sakura es mayor que Kakashi.

Sin nada más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Kishimoto Masashi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

Otra misión finalizada. Otra cara contenta por el resultado, palabras de aliento, consejos, un "¡que increíble eres, Kakashi!", un gracias, el reporte entregado, el detalle de la situación y el dinero de compensación.

Todo eso ocurría en menos de ciento ochenta minutos, tres horas… incluso para un shinobi la vida podía llegar a ser una rutina, incluso la misión en sí. _Vaya contradicción._ Sale de la torre del Hokage y camina por el pueblo, interrumpiendo su andar en alguna vitrina de los locales que aún estaban abiertos.

 _¿Qué libros estarán a la venta?_ , piensa ensimismado en los aburridos panoramas de un día libre. En una semana si es sincero consigo mismo, tendría mucho en qué divertirse.

El cielo de Konoha se extendía al igual que un gran lienzo, atiborrado de manera irregular, pero sin dejar ser hermoso, de colores rojizos; diluidos y abrazados de naranjos y amarillos, que se entremezclaban los unos a los otros. En una armonía de tonalidades que era digna de ser apreciada.

 _Ella_ lo apreciaba.

Detuvo su andar.

Kakashi la encontró sentada en una banca a mitad del parque de juegos. Columpiaba sus piernas y apoyada de ambas manos se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás para observar el crepúsculo otoñal.

El cabello rosa, corto desde hacía tres semanas, se mecía suavemente ante la gélida brisa que atisbaba algo del invierno.

 _Entonces no habrá temperaturas tan bajas, como en la guerra._

Sakura sonreía con tristeza y alegría a la vez, Kakashi lo percibió tan pronto al contemplarla. Y de repente se vio sacudido por esa ansiedad que ella, inconscientemente, provocaba. Desde que él tenía doce años.

Con el tiempo esa admiración en secreto que le profesaba se había adormecido. _No_. Seguía allí, activa. Lo único que cambió fue el ingenioso método que usó para retirarla de sus pensamientos; porque continuaba admirando su convicción y valentía, seguía admirándola y el respeto hacia ella aumentaba.

No se había dado cuenta cuándo dejó de caminar, hasta que Sakura lo pilló. La mujer levantó su mano y la agitó a modo de saludo.

—¡Kakashi-kun!

El ninja abrió ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa, al verse encontrado en esa situación tan vergonzosa de estar observándola sin pestañear. Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón y la levantó moviéndola con ligereza, pero se detuvo. Bajó la mano y caminó hasta ella.

—Hola, Sakura-sensei.

Ella sonrió—. Hola, ¿qué tal?

Se corrió a un lado y dio palmaditas para que el joven se sentara.

—Hum, todo bien. —le respondió sin mucho ahínco en la voz y situándose en su lugar, cedido amablemente por la maestra.

—¿Eeh?, ¿cómo puede estar todo bien?

El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño al no comprender las palabras de la mujer que estaba junto a él. Notó que le miraba fijamente y Kakashi desvió la cabeza hacia el frente, perturbado por la cercanía.

—Estás muy desanimado.

—Soy así —suspiró.

—No —refuta Sakura, alzando el dedo índice como si estuviera dando una lección—. Tienes el semblante dormido, eso no lo discuto, pero algo me dice que estás…

Se llevó un dedo al mentón para buscar la palabra.

—… ¿Decaído? Creo que no tienes ánimos de nada.

Él nunca tenía ánimos de nada…

Kakashi apoya sus manos en la banca y se echa hacia atrás, la luz del ocaso baña sus cabellos despeinados. Analiza la suposición de la rosada.

—Hmm…

—¿Hmm? —repite Sakura, atenta a cada movimiento de él.

—Acabo de terminar una misión.

—Ya veo…

Un segundo después Kakashi tiene frente a sus ojos un caramelo con envoltorio de rayas blancas y rosadas.

—Para tener energías.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio un momento, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Ya estoy crecidito para que me dé dulces, ¿no cree?

Una pequeña gotita de sudor baja por la frente de Sakura, incómoda.

—Tienes unas ojeras terribles…

—Estuve en una misión.

Sakura seguía con su brazo extendido, enseñando el caramelo frente al muchacho.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó fastidiada—. El punto es la poca energía que llevas…

—¿Tiene algo malo?

—¡Claro que sí! Podrías hacer como Gai-kun, él lleva el aura de la juventud consigo, tú siempre tienes cara de…

El rostro dormilón de Kakashi la irrita aún más—. ¡Aaah! Olvídalo.

Y suspiró, bajando el brazo.

Kakashi podría llegar a hacer bastante exasperante.

—Está rara hoy.

Dijo de golpe.

Sakura se giró hacia él con escasa paciencia, dispuesta a responder. Pero algo la detuvo, sentir la mano cálida del joven sobre la suya.

—¿Qué haces…

Le quitó con suavidad el caramelo oculto entre sus dedos, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos a la vez. Esa era la clara muestra de una sonrisa proveniente de Kakashi

—Gracias.

—¿Lo comerás ahora?

Un brillo suspicaz recorrió los ojos verdosos de Sakura.

—No —respondió—. Pero si desea puedo comérmelo ahora.

—Claro, claro, sigue con lo tuyo.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, expectante. Quizá a la vista de cualquiera pudiera ser algo infantil su notable curiosidad por ver el rostro de quien alguna vez fue su alumno por dos semanas, pero era algo que de verdad, verdadera y verdaderamente quería saber.

¿Es que nadie sentía ganas de saberlo?

Hasta Naruto, que fue su sensei desde el inicio, era aguijonado por la curiosidad.

Kakashi desenvolvió el dulce para después aproximarlo a su boca cubierta por la máscara, sus dedos rozaron apenas el borde de ésta antes de introducir el caramelo y empujarlo, por encima de la tela obscura hasta su boca.

—Hmmm…

Sakura suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, alejando su mala suerte y decepción. Éste día no podía ser peor.

—Nada, ¿te ha gustado? Es de limón.

Kakashi le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sientes la energía por tus venas?

—¿No me ha dado drogas o sí?

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Kakashi se cubre los oídos con ambas manos, ante semejante grito—. ¡NO, NO, NO, NOOO! ¿Cómo crees que yo…

—Espere, Espere —la tranquiliza, tomándola de un brazo y soltando unas carcajadas que no pasan desapercibidas por Sakura.

—Eh… Te has reído.

—¿Eh?

—Que te has reído —sonrió con una calidez que removió las fibras sensitivas de su oyente—. Ya no tienes esa cara triste.

Él suspiró aún sin dejar de soltarla.

—Supongo —la miró fijamente—. Y no estaba triste.

—Mientes —se burla Sakura, inconsciente de que el muchacho aún sostenía con delicadeza su brazo derecho—. Te ha pillado la nostagia, eres muy joven aún para…

—Usted también está triste —la interrumpió con tranquilidad.

—¿Ves? Estabas triste —asegura Sakura, ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo como si no prestase atención a la suposición de él—. Y lo estoy sólo un poco.

Sobrevivo un silencio que Kakashi no pudo descifrar. No lograba ver más allá del semblante ligeramente entristecido de la mujer. Aún en silencio retiró su mano del brazo de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos que se volvieron eternos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Sakura, al notar las miradas de reojo de su ex alumno.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro que puedes —murmura con una sonrisa que se forma en sus labios de manera inconsciente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Está todo bien?

La rosada abrió ligeramente sus labios, y sin soportar la idea de que Kakashi descubriera su congoja, desvió la mirada hacia el atardecer que estaba en el culmine de su belleza. No quería verlo, porque sentía que sus emociones tomarían un peso terrible en su pecho, haciéndola fallar otra vez.

—Me has pillado…

Sólo se limita a decir eso, _nada_ más ni _nada_ menos.

Otro silencio.

A diferencia del anterior, éste estaba saturado de incomodidad. Luego de unos instantes la mujer parecía emitir señales de vida.

—Son penas de amor... —dijo Sakura en una inaudible voz, Kakashi logró atrapar sus palabras antes de que fueran enviadas por el viento hacia el olvido.

 _Penas de amor…_ , repite intrigado en su mente, _¿por quién?_

—No tienes que preocuparte—dijo ella.

—¿Es por Naruto-sensei? —preguntó por inercia.

—¿Por Naruto? —Exclama ella, riéndose estrepitosamente—. Él es sólo mi amigo, y entre amigos no se tienen penas de amor.

Kakashi había supuesto que el rubio no tenía nada que ver con las tristezas de la rosada, pero preguntó de todos modos. Sino, pensaba él de manera analítica, se debía a un tercero que quizá no conocía.

—¿Quién es?

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta; no era de las personas que solían decirle a los demás sus inquietudes y malestares.

—Es por alguien, quizá no lo conozcas en persona —Sakura sonríe apenada—. Me es difícil hablar de éste tipo de asuntos contigo.

Dice intentando peinar sus cabellos rosados, cual niña avergonzada.

 _No se había equivocado._

—Ya tengo diecinueve años —sonríe Kakashi.

—Pues claro, es por-

—Ya _dejé_ de ser un niño —interrumpe.

Sakura le queda mirando, como si recién en ese momento pudiera apreciarlo bien.

—Has crecido mucho desde que te conocí —asiente, concordando con él—. ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado, Kakashi?

—¿Eh? —titubea como un idiota. Como un bebé que no sabe nada _._

La mujer ríe enternecida por su reacción.

 _«¡Que cruel eres! La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido»_

—Tal vez —responde, pero no da más detalles.

Sakura pestañeó un tanto sorprendida—. ¿De verdad?

Ésta vez le pica nuevamente la incontrolable curiosidad. Pero no insistió, por respeto a él. Una parte de Sakura le advertía que _esa persona_ de la que alguna vez Kakashi pudo haber estado enamorado: era su compañera de equipo. Rin. Se cumplían alrededor de cuatro años desde su muerte.

—No te preguntaré quién es, pero no te librarás de contármelo después —dice Sakura, socarrona. Tiembla ligeramente por la brisa que le despeina los cabellos—. Y es cierto, ya no pareces un chiquillo. Incluso estás más alto que yo.

Termina de decir soltando unas carcajadas.

—Si quieres saber…

—Quiero saber —le dice Kakashi.

Sakura observa al muchacho un minuto y sus ojos se desbordan de amor hacia él, pero se detiene y busca un punto de apoyo que pueda utilizar apropiadamente.

—Lo extraño, extraño a Sasuke —dijo al fin. Con dolor en la voz.

Un dolor que se siente en el timbre de voz, y en el esfuerzo que ejerce la garganta al decir verdades muy hirientes. Que el portador se niega a reconocer.

La confesión deja tieso a Kakashi y, a su vez, enmudecido.

Extrañamente se sintió dolido.

—Pero —volvió a tomar la palabra Sakura—. Cada vez que lo recuerdo siento amargura.

Ella suspiró, mirando los colores azulados que adquiere el cielo en señal de despedida del sol y bienvenida a la luna.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —ella levanta los hombros—. ¿Es muy absurdo? —ríe nerviosa.

Kakashi la observa un momento y se acomoda en su lugar, de manera sutil se acerca a ella.

Conocía perfectamente a Uchiha Sasuke. _¡Cómo no saber de su existencia!_

Sin embargo, rara vez se le veía en la aldea.

—Si ama esa persona, no suena absurdo.

La serena voz de Kakashi, el semblante adormecido y demasiado relajado para un chico desconciertan a la mujer. Sakura siente descolocarse ante lo que oye.

—Cuando lo dices así lo haces sonar tan obvio.

Nuevamente se admira de la sencillez del ninja, lo que había dicho era casi una obviedad, como una verdad universal.

—Es la verdad.

—¿Y cómo explicas el sentimiento de amargura?

—¿Se refiere al _resentimiento_?

—No estoy resentida —reprocha, arrugando su nariz. Irritada.

—Lo está.

Sakura puso sus manos sobre su regazo, pensativa.

—Entonces…

Kakashi suspira casi por cuarta vez en un día.

—Tiene el orgullo herido, porque lo _extraña_ , y al _extrañarlo_ se da cuenta de cuánto afecta su presencia y la falta de ésta en su diario vivir.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente al oírlo.

—Está resentida por él, por lo afectada que se encuentra y…

—… y me pregunto si él también me extraña o no. —Completa Sakura.

Kakashi asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada más al respecto. Ya no había ni una sola alma en el parque, a excepción de ellos dos; la gente que pasaba por la calle les observaba curiosos. Sakura comenzó a columpiar sus piernas, tan ensimismada en ella que no se percató del tiempo que estuvieron en silencio.

Después de un largo rato, Kakashi le tocó el hombro y recién en ese momento desembocó a tierra.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No —respondió ella—. Me diste mucho en qué pensar.

El ninja hizo una mueca de disconformidad ante la respuesta, sintiéndose culpable.

—Comprendo.

Ya era de noche. Uno de los focos que iluminaba el parque les daba de lleno a las dos figuras que estaban sentadas en la banca. De por sí la situación ya era extraña, pensaba Kakashi, nunca dio consejos amorosos.

—Hmm… Eres bueno escuchando.

—No es cierto —se apresura a decir él, rascándose la mejilla.

—Sí que lo es. Pasaré toda la noche despierta pensando en lo que dijiste.

—Lo siento, le causaré insomnio.

—No, Kakashi. Éste insomnio será del bueno.

Sakura pone una de sus manos en la rodilla del joven de manera afectuosa, con una sonrisa angelical que contrarresta los pensamientos de él. Desconfiado de sus sentidos, Kakashi siente ponerse tenso al tacto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó un tanto impresionado.

—¡Tú sabes!

Él parpadeó, sintiendo su mandíbula desencajar.

—¿Eh?

—A pensar. Ya sabes… esos momentos en los que uno crece internamente. Uno nunca deja de crecer, Kakashi.

Sakura retiró su mano y la puso sobre su propio regazo, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Ah… eso —respira aliviado el ninja.

—Creo que he llegado a una conclusión —dijo Sakura de repente, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cuál sería? —preguntó Kakashi, aún sentado, mirando cómo Sakura se estiraba luego de estar más de una hora sentada.

Se sentía un _poco_ , solo un _poco_ dolido.

Después de ver la sonrisa de Sakura, descubrió que se mentía a sí mismo. Que la palabra _poco_ no era del todo sincera; un agente, bien retirado de su zona de confort, estaba afectando algo dentro de él. Algo que precisaba de palabras para lograr controlarse y _evitar_ ser descubierto.

Y ese estado nublado de su mente se materializa en la forma de contemplar a Sakura, atento a _cada_ detalle de su rostro delicado.

—Creo que confundimos demasiadas cosas con el amor.

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire y Kakashi bajó la cabeza. Sin ser capaz de ver a la mujer frente a sus ojos.

 _Lo más probable es que así sea._

—¿Está dudado de sus sentimientos?

Ella se llevó un dedo hacia su mentón, pensativa.

—No puedo explicarlo con palabras. Pero sí estoy segura de algo: después de hablar contigo el resentimiento se fue.

Kakashi no quiso escucharla, pero su voz con tinte de alegría llenó sus oídos como una suave música, que luego de unos instantes se volvió pesada y reveladora. Porque le mostraba frente a su nariz algo de lo que no quería ser expectante.

—Me alegro —murmuró, llevándose una de sus manos a la nuca. Nervioso.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

Asintió sin palabras y se puso de pie.

.

No era tarde, pese a obscuridad del cielo. Al estar en otoño era normal que la noche anidara sobre Konoha más temprano.

La vida en las calles de la aldea aún no se apagaba, vibraba de actividad y bullicio, y las luces de las farolas de papel iluminaban la masa de cabezas que se dirigían a diferentes direcciones. Sakura y Kakashi caminaban a la par, en silencio y esquivando los cuerpos de los niños que jugaban correteándose de la mano de sus padres. El ambiente estaba invadido por el aroma a comida, que invadía las fosas nasales y atraían a nuevos comensales para degustar exquisiteces. Sakura estuvo a punto de invitar a Kakashi a comer, pero algo la detuvo: el semblante del ninja estaba levemente opacado.

—¿Por qué _esa_ cara?

El joven levantó la mirada hacia ella, sin saber qué responder.

—Estoy algo cansado —opta por decir, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Entiendo —Sakura sonrió sintiendo pena por él—. A los ninjas ANBU se les exige más. Me imagino la carga que debes llevar.

Kakashi bajó el brazo y metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Algo así, algo así.

Sakura le extendió otro dulce con envoltorio marrón.

—Toma.

—¿Otro?

—Es chocolate, iba a comerlo yo, pero de verdad que me preocupas, tienes el rostro pálido. Tal vez no estás comiendo de manera saludable.

No había comido nada, en realidad; simplemente llenó su estómago con los complementos alimenticios que traía consigo en cada misión, _sólo píldoras sin sabor._

Lo recibió sin protestas y retiró el envoltorio: sacando un trozo para él y uno para ella.

—Tenga.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mientras evadía a tiempo a un hombre que iba tambaleándose de una posible pasada de copas. Doblaron hacía la derecha, alejándose de la masa de gente y bullicio. Al negarse, Kakashi prefiere guardar el chocolate en el bolsillo de sus tejanos para más tarde.

Cuando divisaron el departamento de Kakashi ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

—Estás pálido, ve a descansar.

Sonó como una orden. Kakashi levantó una ceja, cuestionando la razón de que le haya dicho eso.

—Te lo digo como médico, mi prioridad es mantener el cuerpo sano de las personas.

—Si es de ser así, no debió darme dulces.

—Estabas muy pálido, necesitabas azúcar —afirma y de paso le reprocha—. ¿No estás descansando bien?

Kakashi la contempló en medio de la obscuridad, la luz de la luna se derramaba como agua sobre el rostro de Sakura, delineando sus finos rasgos y _ojos_ ; verdes y rebosantes de vida silvestre.

Detestaba que se preocupara por él.

—Más o menos.

Sakura frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie estuviese cerca de ellos.

—Lo comprobaré yo misma —dijo de pronto, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Sakura, sin ningún titubeo, adosa ambas manos al rostro de Kakashi, analizándolo.

Él apenas y retrocedió un paso, que no resulta percibido por Sakura, hasta que ella sintió la incomodidad del hombre frente suyo.

—¿Tanto miedo le tienes a los chequeos médicos? —bromeó, dejando escapar una risita.

—No es eso.

Sakura, afortunadamente, no encaminó el tema hacia aguas más profundas, porque ahora su atención estaba enfocada en el rostro de su ex alumno. Sus dedos fueron rápidamente hacia el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi, que inmiscuían por debajo del párpado inferior; en busca de tonalidades extrañas que permitieran encontrar la razón del decaimiento del joven. Luego de unos segundos que a Kakashi le parecieron eternos, Sakura bajó sus dedos para examinar el tono de su piel.

—Sólo tienes bajas las defensas, no te aseguro nada, pero existe la posibilidad de que enfermes.

Terminó de decir, retirando sus dedos del rostro del ninja ANBU.

—Entonces me iré.

Todavía estaba cerca, tanto que podía oler el aroma de su perfume.

—Bebe algo caliente…

—No hagas esto —le pidió, de golpe, demasiado serio para ser cierto.

Sakura casi se sorprendió de que le tuteara, sin embargo lo que la dejó aún más desconcertada fue el tono empleado por Kakashi.

 _Se enojó._

—¿Q-qué?

—No quiero tu preocupación por mí.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy dando…

No le dejó terminar, se hizo a un lado y se marchó a su hogar. Molesto e irritado.

Sakura se quedó con las palabras en la boca, aún sin poder digerir lo suficiente la situación. Viendo cómo se iba sin decir un solo _adiós_ , enfadado por algo que ella–incluso ni él mismo– no lograba comprender…

… Casi sin darse cuenta le grita a todo pulmón con voz aniñada:

—¡PORQUE ERES ALGUIEN PRECIADO PARA MÍ, TONTO!

Kakashi se detiene un segundo y reanuda su marcha. Dándole la espalda.

Queriendo huir de una verdad que él _no_ quería aceptar.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Les a gustado? ¿O les pareció soso, bobo y absurdo? XD

Como ya había hecho un escrito de la pareja, sentí la impulsividad de escribir más.

Es un three-shot, que se divide en un antes, durante y después. Como dice el título. El segundo está completamente listo y el tercero en escritura aún. Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, me siento feliz cada vez que veo que alguien lee mis historias. Me animo a seguir :')

Lamento si ha quedado OoC, me esforcé por mantener la actitud de Sakura ya siendo más madura y la de Kakashi cuando era más joven.

Siguiente capítulo: " _Durante la lluvia_ "

.

.

.

Soy todo oídos para aceptar criticas mañosas xD

¡Muchas gracias! Abrazos llenos de amor.


	2. Durante la lluvia

**.**

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Kishimoto Masashi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, y empapada por la lluvia que, al otro lado del departamento, azotaba contra el ventanal ferozmente. Era la primera tormenta en Konoha antes del invierno. Su abrigo rojo escurría agua, alimentando un pequeño charco bajo sus zapatos negros, que crecía mientras ella esperaba alguna reacción por parte del joven, quien contemplaba el pálido y desprotegido rostro de Sakura impresionado.

No entendía.

—Hola… —La mirada de Kakashi era de absoluta sorpresa—. Vine a verte.

Las palabras de Sakura resonaron por el pasillo desolado, despertando seguramente oyentes curiosos tras la puerta.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó, aún sin dejarla pasar.

—Fuiste al hospital en la mañana, y supe que habías enfermado. Me lo dijo un compañero de turno…, y quise venir.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el frío, que le había mordido la piel en el camino.

—¿No está rompiendo alguna regla ética-profesional por esto?

—Calla —gruñó Sakura—. He traído cosas para…

—Le dije que no quería su ayuda.

—Kakashi —la voz severa de Sakura lo alertó—. No tienes a nadie quien pueda tratar tu recuperación y sé lo incompetente que eres al cuidar de ti mismo; sobre todo si se trata de cocinar algo mínimamente saludable para tu cuerpo.

Una gotita de sudor frío bajó por la frente del ninja. Vale, había acertado, pero no era necesario recurrir a sus faltas de manera tan directa.

—Me siento un poco ofendido.

Sin mayores explicaciones, Sakura posó su dedo índice en el pecho de Kakashi, obligándolo a retroceder para abrirse paso y entrar.

—Puedes tutearme si quieres —sonrió ella más alegre, cerrando la puerta—. Ya eres un adulto, ¿no?

Kakashi se limitó a observarla en silencio, ensimismado en sus propias conclusiones y en la necesidad de buscar la razón de _aquella_ visita. No había vuelto a verla desde la otra noche, en la que deseó escapar de sus–estúpidos e irrazonables– enredos sentimentales. Cuando apenas y se había despedido de ella, sin agradecerle su preocupación.

—¿Dónde puedo dejar mi abrigo? —seguía escurriendo agua, al igual que su pelo.

—En el baño.

—Bien —se descalzó—. Supongo que el baño es aquél, ¿verdad? —Habló otra vez, señalando una puerta de color verde obscuro que estaba al fondo de la residencia. Oculto en un pasillo.

—Sí.

—¡Traje verduras y pollo! —Animada le entregó una bolsa a Kakashi, sin ser consciente del debate interior que se libraba en los pensamientos del hombre—. Ahora podrás comer como un ser humano.

Y se encaminó al baño, con pasos rápidos y ligeros, de manera simultánea sus pantorrillas se contrarían en cada zancada; Kakashi recién se percató de que llevaba puesta una falda hasta las rodillas.

Sakura era todo piernas: caderas anchas y piernas tan largas como un taburete de barras.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Prenderé la calefacción… —dejó la frase en el aire cuando Sakura volvía secándose el cabello con una toalla, _su_ toalla.

—No es necesario —levantó la mirada, y recién en ese instante se dio cuenta de su imprudencia—. Oh, disculpa, la tomé sin darme cu-

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió él, desistiendo de brindarle algo de calor a la estancia. Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia la cocina, dejando la bolsa de víveres sobre el mármol de ésta.

—Supongo que es un… ¿Gracias?

—Estás en tu casa —responde Kakashi, aún en la cocina, de espaldas a ella.

Si evitaba mirarla, sería mejor.

—¡Que cordial eres!

De pronto se escuchó el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia contra el gran ventanal. Afuera el viento rugía como un animal hambriento.

—Es una tormenta muy violenta, ¿no crees? —inició Sakura, alejando el silencio entre ellos. Sabía que era incómodo, la charla que tuvieron en el parque les dejó la sensación sobre la piel. Habían silencios que se volvían reveladores, igual o tanto como las palabras o las miradas…

—Sí.

Sakura caminó hasta él y, mientras lo hacía, Kakashi podía sentir su esencia intensificándose tras él; invadiendo su tranquilidad sin un atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Ella nunca parecía darse cuenta.

—¿Tienes fiebre?

Kakashi la sintió situarse a su lado, sonreía con suavidad.

—Hum, creo que sí.

—Cuando fuiste al hospital tenías treinta y nueve grados. Son tres grados más de la temperatura normal… —Ahí venía el sermón y las palabras innecesarias—. Ve a dormir y, cuando esté todo listo, te despertaré.

—Creí que sólo venía a verme.

—A cuidarte, Kakashi, a cuidarte. ¿No tienes a nadie por aquí o sí? —Reprochó, levantando el dedo índice como en una clase —. Deberías sentirte agradecido, no cualquier doctor se preocupa por sus pacientes tan afanadamente.

Terminó por decir soltando una carcajada. La mirada imperturbable de Kakashi fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta.

Luego del intercambio visual, el ninja del Sharingan se decidió rotundamente a no dormir.

 _Era_ y _sería_ demasiada preocupación de ella. Y no se sentía bien con eso.

—No, puedes necesitar mi ayuda.

—¿En qué?

—Hum… ¿Saber dónde se encuentran los cubiertos o las ollas?

—Puedo buscarlos por mí misma, gracias Kakashi.

—¿Cocinar?

—Sé cocinar. Ve a dormir —ordenó.

—Hum...

—¿Hum?

Incapaz de encontrar algo que la hiciera torcer el brazo, el ninja recurre a otro recurso: _las acusaciones._

—Puedes incendiarme la cocina.

—¿¡Eh!? —Chilló Sakura, escandalizada.

Funcionó.

—¡¿Insinúas que soy un desastre en la cocina?!

—Nunca dije eso… —Miró hacía arriba, suspirando con pereza.

—¡Pero lo insinuaste!

—Tú te lo tomaste a mal —se apoyó en la encimera con su mano izquierda, quedando a un lado de Sakura y otorgándose una mejor vista al rostro de la mujer.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró—. Eres exasperante, Kakashi, ¿por qué no dejas que los demás se preocupen por ti?

Se observaron en silencio, Sakura con ente de riña y Kakashi con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos negros no lograban ocultar la sorpresa de esa pregunta, que posiblemente había salido con naturalidad en Sakura. Porque era verdad, él intentaba llevar sus cargas solo, sin terceros.

Pensaba que infectar a otros con sus fantasmas era la peor opción posible.

—Bien, como sea, haré una sopa de verduras —sacaba las cosas de la bolsa, murmurando por lo bajo.

—Hum… —Se llevó su mano al mentón, adoptando un semblante pensativo—. Creo que _así_ es más sencillo.

—¿Eh? —Sakura se volvió a él, sin entender sus palabras, hasta que su cerebro comprendió el contexto en el cual fueron dichas—Ah… ¿no te molesta la soledad, Kakashi?

—Es agradable cuando logras acostumbrarte.

Los labios de Sakura se expandieron con suavidad. Una sonrisa que podía ser perfectamente confundida con una mueca de tristeza—. _Acostumbrarte_ … ¿Eh?

—Sí.

—Eso quiere decir que prefieres mejor la soledad.

—Preferir no es la palabra indicada —dijo, llevándose una mano a la nuca; incómodo por tocar precisamente _esos_ temas con ella.

La mujer de cabello rosa sonríe de medio lado al escuchar sus palabras, a veces Kakashi resultaba ser todo un caso, un caso muy difícil de comprender. Sin embargo, con algo de atención y disposición se consigue, aunque fuera un poco, una charla, una mirada e incluso hasta una sonrisa de él; no podía reprimir su preocupación por él y Sakura sabía que Kakashi no tenía a nadie que remendara sus heridas.

Pues sí… la soledad resultaba ser una peculiar amiga que visitaba comúnmente a todas las personas, en cada momento y etapa de la vida. Sakura podría considerarse un ejemplo; pensó en Sasuke y en todo el tiempo que no sabía nada de él.

Y ella esperándolo.

Definitivamente, cuando alguien era acariciado por el frío tacto de la soledad, el desprenderse de ella se convertía en todo un desafío. Porque la soledad amaba en secreto a sus amistades, las cuidaba con devoción, con un afecto tan inmenso que pronto las sumían en la confusión y en la suficiencia.

Delirando por la comodidad de soportarse sólo a ellos mismos, se auto-convencían de que nadie podría comprenderlos.

Entonces la preocupación de la soledad se convertía en egoísmo, que al verse amenazada por la calidez de un cuerpo se aferraba a los brazos de aquél o aquella que se vio cómodo por su naturaleza.

—No dejes todas tus cargas para ti solo —Sakura puso su mano sobre la de Kakashi. Estaba caliente—. Por algo estamos nosotros, ¿no? Yo quiero cuidarte, verte feliz y no dudaría si debo remendar tus heridas con jirones de mi piel.

Kakashi sostuvo su mirada, pensativo hasta niveles poco saludables.

Dejó escapar una leve carcajada, para menguar el bullicio de emociones que se atrevieron a amenazar su templanza interior

—Hablas como una anciana. Y ni siquiera has llegado a los treinta.

—¿Tú crees?

—No necesito ayuda, Sakura.

—Tienes las mejillas rojas, ve a dormir —dijo sin mirarlo, mientras retiraba su mano sobre la de él y se disponía a lavar las verduras. Ignorándolo y reprimiendo su molestia.

De algún modo le hizo caso. Más por la necesidad de alejarse de ella que por descansar y, también, porque sentía que cada vez que hablaba con ella, siempre la conversación se centraba en él.

Y a Kakashi le costaba hablar de sus propios problemas.

Retirando sus dudas, se acostó en su cama. Pero le bastó un breve instante para darse cuenta que le costaría dormir fácilmente por los ruidos que hacía Sakura en la cocina, que luego de un cuarto de hora fueron acompañados por el aroma a comida, a las verduras adquiriendo el sabor de posibles especias.

Aún llovía a cántaros.

Cuando los párpados de Kakashi no pudieron soportar más el cansancio, se cerraron lentamente. Sumiendo al ninja en un profundo sueño que tomó horas.

.

Sentía el frío y húmedo tacto de una tela sobre su frente, que le proporcionaba el alivio y frescor que en sueños había buscado repetidas veces en vano. Lo más probable, pensaba Kakashi somnoliento, era que Sakura intentara bajarle la fiebre con trapos fríos.

Y así fue, tenía otra toalla humedecida en agua helada sobre su abdomen. Los dedos de Sakura acariciaron a penas su frente, antes de retirar el paño ahora caliente por la elevada temperatura de la piel.

 _¿Qué hora sería?_

Escuchaba a Sakura murmurar una canción, a pararse y alejarse de él por un tiempo que le parecía eterno. Y cuando regresaba, quizá con algo en las manos, volvía la comodidad.

Volvía ese aroma.

Percibe cada movimiento de ella, y Kakashi trata de imaginarla en su mente.

.

Le acariciaba el pelo.

Eso fue lo primero que logra sentir, todavía manteniendo cerrada la cortina obscura de sus ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente: vio el níveo rostro de Sakura.

Afligida y triste.

Tenía ojeras terribles, se le notaban todavía más en lo decaído que estaban sus ojos, siendo la clara prueba de cansancio tras una noche en vela. Kakashi leyó algo más; siempre le había parecido los orbes de Sakura muy expresivos, tanto que creía firmemente que eran ventanas al alma, donde se lograba sentir cuando la superficie de su corazón se perturbaba.

—Despertaste —fue lo primero que atina a decir la ninja medico, aliviada.

—¿Q-qué hora es? —preguntó, con la lengua entorpecida. Sakura sonríe ligeramente al oírlo.

—No te sobre esfuerces, ¡he pasado un susto contigo!

—Perdona.

—Tenías la temperatura muy alta —se excusa, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello grisáceo con agua de colonia en un gesto inconsciente—. Amanecerá pronto.

Incrédulo por lo que oye, Kakashi abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe. Descubre que lleva puesto un pijama en vez de su acostumbrada camisa negra sin mangas—. ¿Qué?

Observa hacia la ventana y, a través del velo, descubre un cielo apenas esclarecido por los tímidos rayos del sol.

—Estabas delirando por la fiebre, no podía dejarte solo.

Se justifica Sakura por segunda vez, al quedarse más tiempo de lo ' _permitido_ '

—¿Estuviste todo el tiempo despierta?

—Tal vez.

Se intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Delirando?

—Sí.

—¿Dije cosas estúpidas?

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron coloradas.

—S-sí —al ver la expresión de Kakashi sonríe incomoda—. Me confundiste con tu madre.

Silencio.

Afuera, apenas una llovizna acariciaba a Konoha, preparando la tierra para una posible nevada en invierno.

—Podría ser peor, ¿algo más que agregar a mi lista de situaciones vergonzosas? —se cruza de brazos, mirándola con interés.

—Sólo incoherencias.

—Hum.

Sabía que mentía.

—Te haz pillado una resfriado grave —murmura ella, acomodando las almohadas contra el respaldo de la cama—. Tienes las amígdalas inflamadas, vomitaste al toser.

Kakashi hizo una mueca de sorpresa y molestia simultáneamente al escuchar esa última información, extrañado por no recordar nada. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No recordaba haberse enfermado tan gravemente, ni siquiera cuando fue pequeño.

Y pensar que todo eso lo tuvo que soportar Sakura.

—Te daré de comer —anuncia Sakura al notar el silencio del ninja, mientras posa sus ojos verdosos en Kakashi, más bien en su espalda.

—Me ha visto el rostro.

Se hizo a un lado y retiró las tapas, sentándose en el borde de la cama, sin alterarse por ello. Como si fuera normal, como si hablara del clima.

—Fue necesario, la ropa que traías puesta estaba húmeda por el sudor.

—Entiendo —sonrió, enseñando sus genuinos labios extendidos hacía arriba—. Felicidades.

—¿No te molesta?

—Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Hizo amagos de querer levantarse, pero Sakura no le permitió concretar sus deseos.

—Quédate en la cama.

—P-pero…

—¡Kakashi! —le interrumpe sin paciencia—. ¡Maldición! Eres el paciente más problemático que he tenido.

Sakura seguía sentada en la alfombra, se inclinó hacia él situando ambas manos sobre los anchos hombros del hombre, reteniendo una vez más sus intenciones de levantarse.

—Te golpearé —amenaza, con la mirada afilada y Kakashi no puede evitar sonreír nervioso por eso—. Sólo ve a lavarte las manos y te recuestas en la cama. Te daré de comer.

Una última mirada de advertencia y Sakura se puso de pie, yendo a la cocina.

Kakashi se cuestionó a sí mismo si la mujer de cabello rosa acostumbraba a amenazar a sus pacientes para conseguir comportamientos adecuados.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Kakashi sentado en la cama, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de ésta. Estaba leyendo un libro y había cambiado la parte de arriba de su pijama por su acostumbrada camisa negra sin mangas, tenía el rostro escondido tras la máscara.

Sakura dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Kakashi, entre miradas pensativas de él y el sonido del viento que avisaba otra tormenta. Preocupada de que no quedara mal situada, acomodó las tapas y almohadas a los alrededores para que quedara firmemente asentada.

—Bien, así evitaremos accidentes —levantó la comisura de sus labios. Y Kakashi siguió aquel movimiento, tan mínimo, pero característico de Sakura—. Te dejaré solo, yo iré a lavar los trastes.

—Gracias —suspiró.

La mujer le miró apenada mientras se incorporaba, agitando una mano para que desistiera.

—Neh, no agradezcas.

Kakashi bajó la mirada hacia el plato humeante de sopa, el contenido era tan simple que con sólo observarlo un segundo podía precisar que su sabor también lo era.

Sin más preámbulos, tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer.

No tenía sabor a nada.

Nada.

Era comida para enfermos.

—¿Y cómo está? —preguntó Sakura, parada a sólo unos pasos de él. Sus ojos brillantes.

Kakashi supo que la respuesta le hacía mucha ilusión. Ahora sabía cómo se desempeñaba su ex maestra en las artes culinarias. Si lo veía objetivamente era preferible que resguardara su energía y aliento a sus pacientes, donde era seguro que poseía mayor proyección al futuro.

—No tiene mucho sabor.

—Es porque estás enfermo, debes reponer energías. Algo tibio y no muy difícil de digerir es lo mejor —dijo, con aires de una sabelotodo.

Ella _siempre_ fue una sabelotodo.

—Eres médico al fin de cuentas, y es de esperar que sepas lo que es mejor para mí.

—Bueno, eso es verdad.

Sakura le dio un último vistazo y se dirigió a cocina; lavando lo que no pudo limpiar por cuidar de Kakashi en una noche entera. Dejó una cacerola llena de comida para más tarde en el frigorífico, además de unas notas que indicaba las horas en que debía Kakashi tomar sus medicamentos.

Miraba de vez cuando al ninja ANBU para comprobar su estado, sin que él se diera cuenta, mientras secaba con frenesí un plato entre sus manos, luego una taza, una cuchara de madera... Había estado así durante un buen rato, dejándose llevar por pensamientos no del todo concretos, sin embargo la paz no tardó demasiado en ser retirada de su mente, cuando le invadió una serie de imágenes vividas hace unas horas atrás.

Entonces volvió el rubor a sus mejillas y la vergüenza. Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar un plato de su agarre al sentir que era empujada nuevamente por los recuerdos. _Sí_. Kakashi había estado delirando _sólo_ un poco, _sólo_ un _poquito_ por la fiebre, no podía culparlo de que le confundiera con su madre. Sabía que ella había muerto muy joven, al igual que el padre de Kakashi, y eso afectaba enormemente a su ex alumno. No obstante, el nerviosismo de Sakura proliferó cuando Kakashi comenzó a acariciarla, cuando le decía que la extrañaba, cuando pasando sus dedos por la mejilla nívea y suave de ella le decía que se quedara, que él _siempre_ estaría y no la dejaría esperando lo inesperado.

Sacudió la cabeza a punto de quebrarse el cuello, alejando esos pensamientos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Kakashi levanta la mirada de su libro. Sakura estaba parada y apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Eres muy buena, creo que estoy curado. Gracias, Sakura.

La mujer de cabello rosa camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado a orillas de la cama. Quedando a una distancia que Kakashi podía suprimir levantando su mano.

—La temperatura —Sakura le enseña un termómetro—. Quiero estar segura.

—Hum…

—¡Kakashi, no es momento para tonterías!

—Mi temperatura es normal.

—No estás del todo seguro. Levanta tu brazo —ordena, con una vena hinchada en la sien.

Suspirando con pereza y reacio a los chequeos médicos, Kakashi levanta apenas su brazo derecho y Sakura coloca delicadamente el instrumento en su axila.

—Sólo unos minutos.

—Aja…

El ninja del Sharingan retomó su lectura y se dispuso a ignorar a Sakura por su propio bien común. Tanta cercanía no era buena.

—Veo que tienes un gusto _especial_ por ese tipo de género.

—¿Quieres leer?

—Ni hablar.

—Estás en edad —bromeó Kakashi, dejando escapar carcajadas roncas.

—No leo _ese_ tipo de cosas —declaró de forma desdeñosa apuntando el libro.

—¿ _Ese_?

—Es un libro erótico, merece el tono despectivo.

—Es literatura, por lo tanto es arte.

Al mencionar la palabra _arte,_ se le vino a la mente a Sasori de Sunagakure: el genio de las marionetas. Se preguntó cómo estaría, hacía meses que no sabía nada de él.

—¿Cómo puede ser llamado arte? No quiero pensar lo que tiene escrito.

—Te equivocas, no sólo tiene escenas sexuales —dice, dejando el libro a un lado de la cama—. Explica muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Hum…

Kakashi se lleva una mano al mentón y adopta su particular semblante pensativo. Buscando una palabra que resumiera todo el tema del libro y que a la vez Sakura pudiera considerar la idea de leerlo.

Esa idea pasa a un segundo plano. _No_. Se olvida completamente, se esfuma con facilidad. Y se debía a _aquello_ que siempre había descolocado al ninja: Sakura se inclina hacia Kakashi queriendo quitarle el termómetro del contacto de su piel. Y siente su presencia más cercana que nunca: al borde de lograr palpar el aroma de su cabello y la belleza oculta que poseía. Uno de sus hombros toca suavemente el pecho del ninja, que se pone tenso al tacto y al sentir que Sakura se aproximaba más, jugando, sin darse cuenta, con su auto control.

—Creo que estás bien —dice la mujer, ignorante de todo. Ignorante de lo que provocaba en él. Y sin una sola señal antes de sus intenciones, posa con suavidad su mano sobre la frente de Kakashi, retirando los mechones plateados y despeinados—. Quiero asegurarme.

Parecía que hoy se justificaba cada vez que le tocaba.

—S-sí.

Sus ojos negros la examinan, delineando su rostro, su cuello, el cabello corto…

—Nunca me dijiste por qué te cortaste el cabello.

Ella suspira con pesadez, mostrando decepción en su semblante—. Fue en una misión, era una molestia. Una kunoichi no necesita el cabello largo.

—Te ves bien —las tres palabras se escapan de sus labios, amortiguadas apenas por la máscara y Kakashi ni siquiera se percata de ello. Sólo la observa, atento a cada gesto y a cada mirada.

Sakura apenas y sonrió, atenazándole un brote de alegría.

—Te conviertes en el primero. Gracias.

Hubo un silencio.

De _esos_ que ambos conocían muy bien.

Buscar la causa de lo que estaba haciendo, era dar rumbo en círculos en un mismo lugar. Kakashi levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Sakura. Ella, por su parte se le quedó mirando de manera interrogante. Limitarse al silencio era lo ideal en aquella situación, sobretodo porque sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando recordó las palabras que el ninja dijo somnoliento durante la noche, la habían impresionado, pero también despertaron su preocupación.

Había poca distancia entre ellos y él sacó provecho de eso.

Kakashi se inclina, ligero y fugaz, para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. La distancia se rompe frente a los ojos de Sakura, que contemplan atónita al ninja, intentando encontrar una razón. Pero sus sospechas se ven rápidamente acertadas cuando descubre lo que ocultan los orbes negros que la aprecian con tanta dulzura. Con una dulzura que no suele ser sólo por un simple afecto, sino profundo y adherido al corazón con más fuerza.

—Gracias, Sakura.

El joven apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, fijando su mirada en la rosada, sin una sola pizca de vergüenza…, o eso parecía porque Sakura no podía ver si estaba sonrojado debido a la máscara.

—No hay de qué.

Silencio.

—Me iré, tengo que ir a trabajar —dijo Sakura sofocada por no hallar las palabras adecuadas, dejó el termómetro sobre la mesita de noche y se puso de pie. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, y volvió su cuerpo hacia Kakashi.

—¿Cuídate, si? Vendré en la noche —se inclina para verlo mejor y decirle lo que la estaba carcomiendo—. _Lamento_ tanto esto, fue _mi_ culpa _._

—¿Culpa?

Ella asiente, torciendo su boca de un lado a otro, sintiéndose contrariada. Ambos sabían de lo que hablaban.

—Esto no tiene que ver con mi forma de querer vivir. Eso no me ha afectado —dice Kakashi—. Esto que siento por usted siempre fue, siempre existió.

La revelación hace abrir los ojos de Sakura desmesuradamente. Abre la boca para responder a sabiendas de que no tenía ni una sola frase dispuesta a decir. Y Kakashi se adelanta, imponiéndose frente a ella, haciendo gala de su altura y fuerza, coge a Sakura de los brazos y la estrecha contra su cuerpo.

Necesitando su existencia.

.

Una fina cortina de agua caía desde el cielo, humedeciendo la tierra de Konoha, el bosque y los tejados que después de unos minutos derramaban agua desde las canaletas. Lo normal era que cada aldeano fuera a resguardarse en la calidez de sus moradas y pasar la tarde entre charlas y una bebida caliente.

Ella no estaba de ánimos para quedarse sola.

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de la calle, perdida en sus tormentos y empapada por la llovizna que tomaba más intensidad. No sabía qué pensar, nada resultaba ser eficiente para alejar esos pensamientos, y cada vez que se despistaba de ellos, algo externo parecía volver a hundirla en esas aguas profundas.

Antes de irse de la casa de Kakashi, le _dio_ un beso. No en la mejilla, ni en la frente, ni en sus manos…

Un beso, un beso que le es dado a alguien amado. Un beso en la boca.

Acarició sus labios, enrojecidos y un poco agrietados por el frío.

 _¿De verdad había cometido tal imprudencia?_

«Felicidades, Sakura, haz metido la pata» Reclamaba su yo interior, pataleando, gritado y juzgándola por un capricho que no tenía por qué ocurrir.

Siguió caminando, perdiéndose entre las calles que eran pobladas por charcos, hojas secas–aún era otoño, así que los árboles se deshacían de su follaje con calma, la lluvia ayudaba mucho en estos casos– y los restos de algún envoltorio de papel. Suspira entrecortadamente, agobiada; recordar el beso que la hacía estremecerse. Quizá de miedo, quizá de placer…

 _No lo entiendo._

Duda tanto de su razonamiento y de su sensatez que Sakura está al borde del colapso. El beso le dejó el sabor dulce que ella, en tanto tiempo, buscaba en labios ajenos, en los labios de quien creía siempre estar enamorada. Incluso había llegado a olvidar…

Luego vino la culpabilidad, cuando bajaba por las escaleras del departamento, cuando se despidió del señor que estaba junto a la entrada, cuando cruzó la calle siguiente y la lluvia comenzó.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha hacia su hogar.

.

.

.

* * *

¡WHAAA, MUCHAS GRACIAS! No tienen idea de cuán feliz me puse al saber que les gustó mi escrito. Estaba muy insegura.

Aquí tienen el segundo y… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bien?

No sé si alguna notó esa leve insinuación de Sasori ewe Ahora saben que es de mis favoritos xD

 **¡Reviews Time!:**

 **-Andreea Maca:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero que te haya gustado esa mención de Sasori jajaja *cara de complicidad*. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y te agradezco enormemente por publicitar mi fic. ¡Eres un amor! Con respecto a los diálogos arreglé el problemilla, aunque me pareció que estaban correctos. ¡El arte es eterno!

 **-Orehmu:** ¡Que linda! ;u; Gracias, de veras, de veritas. Tu comentario me hizo sonrojar, bastante xD Le puse mucho empeño para que quedaran bien los diálogos, y en cuanto a la narración me diste en el kokoro. Al principio era un asco, aún creo que me falta por mejorar, pero por palabras como las tuyas me hacen seguir avanzando y escribir. Te lo agradezco del fondo del alma :')

 **-Lexia Hatake Biersack Way:** ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES LO MEJOR! Sí señores, el KakaSaku es lo MEJOR xD Aquí tienes el segundo, linda, espero que te haya gustado tanto como el primero :') Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, me hace muy feliz nwn

 **-Aire2409:** Me siento muy animada y contenta de que opines así de mi fic., pese a ser entre comillas nueva en el fandom, fue por puro miedo que no me atreví a escribir antes. Me pillaste por sorpresa de que de que hayas publicitado el fic., gracias nwn, son gestos muy lindos de tu parte, también porque fuisteis muy comprensible cuando pedí tu consentimiento para publicar este escrito. ¡Te lo agradezco! TnT Y pues… Jack Frost es **ultra increíble** , fue un personaje que me ha torturado (aún me tortura, ¡diablos!) por sus encantos de chiquillo escurridizo y divertido.

 **-Jackita:** ¡Gracias por leerlo! Y sacarme de dudas de que no quedó soso, ni bobo, ni absurdo xD ¿Quizá éste quedó así? El próximo se viene más picante e-é jajaja. Un beso y gracias por comentar, me animaste a querer publicar c:

 **-Made-usagi:** Es que Kakashi cuando era ANBU era genial :v Ese hombre siempre fue genial xD Aunque se dejaba llevar mucho por sus fantasmas, quise plasmar un poco de eso en este capítulo, en el siguiente se verá más. Te agradezco de que hayas leído y comentado. Cielos, sois muy mona ;u;

 **-Pitufifavi:** Gracias por leer, belleza :v (sonó como piropo X'''D) Te dije que iba a publicar otro y no te fallé (?) ¿De verdad lo encontraste chévere? Me haces sonrojar u/u

 **¡END!**

Hasta aquí los agradecimientos, y por último, **pero no menos importante** les agradezco a aquellos que pusieron el fic. en favoritos y en alertas. Y también a esos lectores fantasmas, sé que están ahí, tengo contactos. JÁ.

Con esto me retiro, les agradezco una vez por el tiempo que le dedicaron.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

PD: El siguiente y último capítulo será publicado en dos semanas más.


End file.
